ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fygul Cestemus
Fygul Cestemus was the organization responsible for the creation of Astaroth, Lizardman and their various incarnations. The High Priest of Fygul Cestemus is Kunpaetku. The cult serves Ares, the God of War. Fygul Cestemus has its own language, although very little is known about it; however it is known that "Astaroth" means "Creature Resembling a New Human Being" and that "Gyulkus" means "The Way of Defense". The Palgaea Shrine has lava, and Kunpaetku Shrine has poisonous gas. History Soulcalibur Legends Non-Canon: According to Soulcalibur Legends, Fygul Cestemus was able to create Astaroth α after extensively researching Evils. Fygul Cestemus had two main bases of operations, one in a cathedral in northern Europe, and the other in the Himalayas. Their European headquarters were infiltrated by the Holy Roman Empire after Siegfried Schtauffen arrived at the cathedral to slay Fafnir. After entering the cathedral, Siegfried came across a prototype Astaroth, who he fought and later recruited. Siegfried and his allies infiltrated the Himalayan base in search of Iska Farkas's former alchemy professor, who was also Leonardo's former student. Soulcalibur Prior to Soulcalibur, Ares ordered Kunpaetku to acquire Soul Edge. Fygul Cestemus then created yet another Astaroth, who set out to find the cursed blade. Astaroth, learning of the blade's crippled state, decided to help the Azure Knight, Nightmare, complete the blade by collecting souls. Astaroth was planning to betray Nightmare and take the blade for himself, but before he was able to, he was killed by Kilik, Maxi, and Xianghua, who sought to destroy Soul Edge. Also prior to Soulcalibur, the Evil Seed caused the Greek warrior Aeon Calcos to go insane and slaughter an entire village of people. Kunpaetku, hearing of this vicious warrior, had Aeon Calcos captured and experimented on, eventually turning the warrior into a Lizardman. Aeon was ordered by the cult to capture Rock's son, Bangoo, so that his soul could be stolen. While Aeon was helping Astaroth retrieve Soul Edge, Rock tracked down and defeated Aeon. Soulcalibur II After Astaroth's defeat at the hands of Maxi in Soulcalibur, Ares resurrected Fygul Cestemus's infamous war golem. This time, however, Astaroth was infused with shards of Soul Edge, making him more powerful and ruthless than before. Astaroth then set out to fulfill the wishes of the cult yet again. A generic Lizardman appears in the American and European versions of Soulcalibur II, and they are stated to be agents of Fygul Cestemus. They wield a short sword and shield known as "Gyulkus Weapon". Soulcalibur III Astaroth, controlled by an agent of Ares known as Ker, went rogue, and after Kunpaetku tried to regain control over Astaroth, the angry golem returned to the lair of Fygul Cestemus to wreak havoc. Much of the temple was destroyed, but Kunpaetku managed to escape, only to later be killed by Maxi. After his violent rampage, Astaroth roamed the temple in search of answers relating to his past. Aeon Calcos also returned, this time wielding an axe rather than a sword. In Soulcalbur III, Aeon is free of the sect's control, but he still seeks to regain his human form. In Soulcalibur III, the characters face off against one of the few remaining members of Fygul Cestemus, an Assassin wielding a kunai. Soulcalibur IV Astaroth and Aeon Calcos appear in Soulcalibur IV, as well as a new character, Ashlotte. Ashlotte was a mechanical golem created by two of the few remaining priests of Fygul Cestemus, and her sole duty was to kill Astaroth, the cult's first major golem, for his attempted destruction of the sect. Ashlotte then sets out to slay Astaroth and bring back his dead body for proof of her success. Kunpaetku Shrine appears as a stage in Soulcalibur IV, with a number of Lizardmen standing around a circular stone island. Also featured at either end of the stage are a pair of walls that are host to what could possibly be torture devices, or perhaps golem creation devices. Known Members *Kunpaetku (High Priest) *Kalnypalk *Kalnypolok *Tepyone (Deceased) *Arpylnia (Deceased) *Palgaea (Desceased) *Three other unknown members Creations and Experiments *Astaroth *Lizardmen (Including Aeon Calcos) *Ashlotte *Keres *Mass-Produced Astaroths Shrines *Palgaea Shrine *Kunpaetku Shrine Category:Group & Organizations Category:Soul Series Category:M.U.G.E.N